


Similares

by MiraiLenKun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland needs a Hug, Couple, England trying his best, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Female Mexico - Freeform, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mexico Needs a Hug, Mexico is so cute, POV Alternating, heterosexual love - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiLenKun/pseuds/MiraiLenKun
Summary: ❝Inglaterra y México eran similares.Y muchas veces fueron el pañuelo de otras naciones.❞
Relationships: England/Mexico (Hetalia)





	Similares

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Se necesitan más fanfics de México en Hetalia, porque debería tener un diseño canon. Literalmente México es amiga de casi todo el mundo.

México e Inglaterra compartían varias similitudes. Ambos amaban el futbol, poseían varios dialectos además del idioma oficial, los dos eran considerados patrimonio de la humanidad, sufrían por el mismo rubio de lentes, pasaban por horribles crisis económicas, adoraban el alcohol (aunque Inglaterra no quisiera admitirlo), su gente se tenía un gran aprecio y eran las ovejas negras de sus continentes.

Arthur Kirkland afuera de sus hermanos, nunca compartió similitudes con ningún otro país europeo, además de que todo un mar lo separara del continente no fue de ninguna ayuda. Desde pequeño, todos trataron de apoderarse de él, era el cordero al que todos querían tener servida en la mesa, pero lucho al precio de que sangre y sudor se derramaban para ser un país soberano y fuerte. Nadie le mostro piedad, no se le concedió amabilidad ni cuando era niño, desconocía por completo el sentimiento de ser arropado en la seguridad de las mantas con un beso amoroso de buenas noches. Sin embargo todos lo buscaban cuando se metían en problemas para luego dejarlo de nuevo con su vieja amiga, la soledad.

Rosalía Córdova Hernández, la representación de México. Ella fue explotada por España al igual que los otros latinos, a quienes tuvieron que ayudar a criar durante las largas ausencias de Antonio, a pesar de eso, todos terminaron por dejarla de lado, en especial Guatemala. Creció demasiado rápido en un mundo que la veía con ojos codiciosos de ser la mayor potencia poseyendo vastos territorios para sacar provechos de ellos. Ella solo era un territorio. Una colonia al que querían poner debajo de su pulgar. México nunca encajo por completo en América; geográficamente era parte de Norteamérica pero su cultura era sin dudas latina, pero no por completo pues recibió varias influencias extranjeras (en especial de Alfred). Ni hablar de los caribeños, nada que ver con ella. Siempre terminaba siendo ella con la fría soledad.

Pero como lo afrontaban era lo que los diferenciaba.

Inglaterra prefería limitarse a las sonrisas corteses, a mostrar una impenetrable mascara de caballero que ocultaba sus verdaderos colores y no le gustaba acercarse emocionalmente a alguien.

En cambio, México amaba los abrazos, siempre sonreía cálidamente haciéndote sentir cómodo con su presencia hogareña que te motiva a acercarte, ella dejaba su corazón expuesto y siempre terminaba lastimada por eso.

A partir de ahí, los unía una similitud más.

Que eran ellos quienes terminaron consolando a sus colegas. Eran ellos quienes limpiaban las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, controlaban que sus pilares no se desmoronaran y los motivaban a seguir adelante.

No como países, si no como seres con sentimientos humanos. Solo siendo Rosalía y Arthur.

**Estados Unidos.**

– Estoy aquí – susurró la morena acariciando sus sucios dorados cabellos, notando como la tela en su hombro se humedecía y los brazos fuertes se cerraban estrechamente en su cintura. Su voz interrumpía los constantes ruidos del monitor de los latidos del corazón, no pudo ignorar la chaqueta del equipo de rescate que llevaba puesta el hombre.

Alfred sollozo encima de ella, aun sentado en la cama con el gusto de la sangre en su boca, el olor de las cenizas atrapado en su nariz y sus ojos nublados por la visión de dos edificios que en un tiempo le dieron un gran orgullo; derrumbándose con su gente adentro.

Aspiro el aroma del cabello de su vecina tratando de soportar el dolor.

– Saldrás adelante, no puedes rendirte…

[ … ]

El rubio atendió la puerta de su hogar encontrándose a su antigua colonia hecha un desastre físico y emocional. Cuando encendió las noticias en ese 12 de abril de 1945, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que Alfred viniera aquí.

– Falleció – balbuceó el estadounidense una vez que entro al despacho de su antiguo tutor.

– Lo sé – dijo mientras lo abrazaba, sabiendo que eso era lo único que necesitaba Alfred para soltar lo que llevaba adentro. Tal como lo hizo cuando solo era un niño que se despertaba de pesadillas infantiles y temores humanos.

[…]

**Francia**

– ¿Qué pretendías con todo esto? – preguntó México viendo al galo de espaldas, listo para zarpar a su casa con sus soldados que fueron pateados en la cola por su ejército.

Francis se volteo con la mirada confundida por sus palabras, esa confusión se transformó en una evidente burla.

–Era bastante obvio, te quería a ti y a tu gente para mí – sonrió coquetamente acercándose a ella, para ser detenido por la mano de la mujer en su pecho. La mirada de la bella mujer le dijo que eso no era de lo que hablaba.

– Los tiempos cambian, las naciones cambian, los humanos olvidan y los imperios caen – habló Rosalía mirando los ojos de Francia. Una historia de pasteles y pobreza se contaba en ellos, de revoluciones y guillotinas. Junto con una creciente soledad que se apoderaba de sus pupilas desde la guerra de los siete años.

– Eran buenos tiempos – respondió Francia con los labios temblorosos – Mejores, de hecho.

– Debes continuar, Francis Bonnefoy, no te dejes arrastrar por glorias y dolores del pasado. Somos naciones después de todo, tú eres Francia, sé que encontraras tu camino. Pero no creo que sea conmigo – le sonrió acomodando el cuello de su traje militar.

Francia la miro en silencio con la cara sin mostrar emoción alguna. Y suspiro tomando el puente de su nariz tomando grandes respiros, para solo sonreír con su conocida galantería.

– Pero eso no me impide intentar, y sabes mon cher Mexique que voy a regresar.

– Y voy a meterte una bala en el culo, tenlo por seguro.

[ … ]

– Duele, duele demasiado, Angleterre – lloró el francés en la camilla del campamento donde al fin estaba a salvo junto a todos los que sobrevivieron de su amada gente.

– Estás a salvo, tu país está a salvo. Vamos a ganar y Alemania pagará por lo que ha hecho – habló Arthur con veneno transpirando en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

– Los puedo oír gritar. Lloran, ellos lloran y el hedor pútrido de la muerte no se va.

Inglaterra sostuvo su mano para limpiar sus heridas presentes en sus nudillos, tratando de no romper a la nación al susurrar quien era a cada cierto tiempo y que estaba a salvo.

[ … ]

**España**

Antonio sudaba a mares, su fiebre era tan alta que comenzaba a alucinar y a gritar entre delirios sobre eventos que pasaron hace cien años. Las voces de los opositores y los que apoyaban a Franco le destrozaban la cabeza en una infernal migraña que comenzaba a triturar su cerebro.

Rosalía iba de un lado al otro con comprensas de hielo para meterlas en la tina donde sumergió a su ex – tutor que funcionaba para bajarle la fiebre temporalmente, pues el hielo no resistía mucho tiempo contra el calor que irradiaba España.

Franco y sus ideales totalitaristas destrozaban su mente. Y las pruebas de armamento del Eje en sus tierras, lo estaban matando.

Le cantaba, le cantaba mucho las canciones que el pueblo mexicano compuso en años anteriores o canciones españolas que escucho por la radio. Solo eso parecía apaciguarlo por unos minutos. Y rezaba día y noche, aunque ella nunca fue devota a Dios como lo era el ibérico.

[ … ]

– Te salió el tiro por la culata – comentó Inglaterra, no con burla si no con tristeza.

El español frunció el ceño al ver a su enemigo de toda la vida viéndolo tan vulnerable después de su guerra con la nación a la que ayuda a liberar, solo que para después se volviera en su contra al declararle la guerra a la Corona Española. Una que perdió.

– Si vienes a burlarte es mejor que te largues, malquisto – recriminó el hispano manteniéndose de pie contra la pared.

– No me estoy burlando, solo vine a advertirte que deberías tener cuidado con aquellos a quienes llamas amigos – Arthur le tendió un pañuelo para que limpiara la sangre que le recorría el cuello.

Antonio rechazo el gesto, negando con la cabeza – ¿Qué sabrás tú de amistades?

– Que al menos yo no pretendo ser tu amigo, pues prefiero ser honesto con mis intenciones.

[ … ]

**Japón**

Kiku tosió el agua que subía desde sus pulmones, tratando de mantenerse a flote por los pedazos de madera que sostenían su peso y evitaban que se hundiera como una roca. No es que no supiera nadar, pero sus extremidades se sintieron de plomo después del terremoto, solo empeoro al venir el tsunami a arrasar en la ciudad costera.

Eso había sido hace ya mucho tiempo, en realidad perdió la noción del tiempo entre el dolor y la angustia de su gente. Parpadeo, su boca se encontraba seca y sus ojos querían descansar.

– ¡Kiku!

El asiático forzó su cuerpo a moverse para seguir el llamado de su nombre humano, había escuchado esa voz incontables ocasiones en las reuniones mundiales. No podía hablar, su garganta se sintió como si hubiera hecho gárgaras con fragmentos de vidrio.

– ¡Kiku Honda! ¡Te voy a reventar a chanclazos si te atreves a morir!

El japonés embozó una pequeña sonrisa por el lenguaje grosero y familiar, no estaba de humor para ocultar sus emociones menos ante un igual. Quería echarse a llorar al sentir la mística sensación que sentía una nación al encontrarse con otra en tiempos de angustia.

– Kiku, estarás bien, te lo juro. Sé que estas mal, pero te ayudare, mis chicos te ayudaran.

México musito levantándolo de las tablas con cuidado con la ayuda de otro rescatista. Ella sostuvo su mano con fuerza, él le devolvió la mirada sintiendo su visión empañarse pero no por cansancio si no por las lágrimas de alivio que le resbalaron por sus sucias mejillas.

– Gracias – dijo con una voz rasposa. Rosalía le limpio las saldas gotas dándole un beso en la frente que avergonzó al nipón.

– No hay de que, wey.

[ … ]

Arthur estaba seguro de una cosa, él no querría verlo. Pero sabía que lo necesitaba.

La situación fue jodida, demasiado. Que para verlo tuvo que mentirle a su jefe con que tenía que asegurarse de que China lidiaba bien la situación actual. En parte fue cierto, había llegado a las tierras pero de ahí se desvió para comprar un boleto de barco hacia Japón.

Entro sin tocar, no fue ninguna sorpresa que el japonés comenzó a querer correrlo de su casa aunque se encontraba vendado y lleno de ungüentos. No le costó mucho acercarse a él y empezar a recibir toda clase de insultos, lo escucho despotricar sobre el resto de los Aliados y su miseria al perder, la humillación que sufrió al informarle que su emperador se rindió.

Fue solo entonces que Inglaterra abrazó a Kiku forcejeando con él, para que liberara toda su ira y frustración con él. Total en unos años ni se acordara de esto.

[ … ]

Y esto no era una similitud, éste fue un pacto que establecieron entre ellos, no solo como naciones también como seres que tenían sentimientos humanos. Llorarían, gritarían y se romperían delante del otro, solo ellos.

México dejaba su corazón abierto, pero eso la hacía vulnerable.

Inglaterra no dejaba que nadie entrara, pero eso lo hizo impotente.

Rosalía sollozó en el pecho del inglés a la vez que el hombre dejaba gotas saladas en el cabello rizado de la mexicana. Ambos acurrucados en la cama de Inglaterra, envueltos en una cobija que bordaron con Ucrania.

Arthur empezó a gritar improperios contra su ministro, contra toda Europa y Asia, a quejarse de hasta los ronquidos de Grecia en las reuniones. Rosalía lloró y rechino los dientes de rabia por las deportaciones y el muro.

Continuaron de esa forma hasta que el silencio reino en la habitación, con solo jadeos desesperados por el aire. Se sintieron libres, una fracción de segundo mostraron sus verdaderos colores ante la persona que tenía la información con la que podrían destruirse. Fue liberador, sus brazos envolvían al otro aun cuando cayeron presas del sueño de Morfeo.

Ambos compartían similitudes, compartían sus penas y lloraban en los brazos del otro por qué sabían que eran las naciones a quienes todos acudían pero nadie salvaría. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo, no curaba el dolor pero aprendían a sobrellevarlo con un día a la vez.


End file.
